New Job
by daansc88
Summary: Lanie get's an interesting offer. Will she take it? Can she and Javi deal with a long-distance relatinship after just getting back together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I'm back and hopefully this will get a complete fanfiction... ;)_**

**_One word before I start: This is totally ESPLANIE...it's Esplanie all the way! There will be NO caskett, because right know I can't take any more of these two! I know I'm nearly alone with this opinion, but it is what it is..._**

**_Oh... and English isn't my mother tongue, so please forgive spelling mistakes:_**

**_It starts 6 months after "Watershed"_**

"Hey, what 's going on, " Esposito asked his girlfriend, after he had watched her, while she chewed her lower lip, a sign that she was nervous.

Lanie grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his . "You know I had lunch with Angela today, " Lanie told, while she played nervous with his fingers.

"Yeah, but why are you so nervous now ," Esposito asked confused, she was adoreable when she was that nervous, but he knew it was better not to tell her that.

"She offered me a job . Nothing long-range, just half a year as a guest lecturer," Lanie told him.

"But that sounds great. You are certainly a great teacher , so where is the hacking of the matter , " asked Esposito , who felt that there had to be more.

"It would be a job at the Stanford School of Medicine " Lanie replied quietly.

"Wow, that's ... quite far away , " Esposito said softly .

"I know. And it would really appeal to me , but I don't want to end up like Beckett and Castle. I mean things a great betwenn us, we had just moved in together and I 'm really happy as it is now. I don't want to risk that. I'm going to cancel ," decided Lanie and wanted to get up to get her phone as Javier held her on the wrist. Although the two were back together only since Valentine's Day, Lanie had overcome her fears and asked him to move in with her shortly after Kate went to DC, because she had realized that she wanted him, that she wanted a live with him.

"Hey, not so fast . We won't end up like Castle and Beckett , I think you should really consider taking this job," replied her boyfriend .

"Do you want to get rid of me, " Lanie asked skeptically.

Javier shook his head and pulled her onto his lap. "I really don't want to spend any day away from you ," said Javier and gently kissed her cheek. "But it would be selfish of me to ask you to stay here because of me . If you want it , then go and take this job . It's only half a year and I promise, I 'll be there for you , " Esposito explanied quietly.

"Do you really think it'll work? I mean look at Kate and Rick," Lanie murmured , thinking of the nearly broken relationship between the author and the FBI agent . Although Kate had accepted his proposal, she always comes up with new excuses to keep Rick at distance and didn't want that he moved in with her in DC. Beckett also avoided contact with the boys or Lanie.

"Lanie, we're not Castle and Beckett. Alone , that you told me at once, shows that we're different. Besides, I know where you are. Unlike Castle I know where my woman is . I mean you don't have any top-secret stuff you can't tell me. We will , unlike Beckett and Castle talk to each other. Because that is my condition , I want to hear your voice at least once a day, " said the investigator , before he pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

"Thank you Javi , " Lanie whispered and kissed him long .

"For what ?" asked Javier.

"You are giving me the feeling that nothing will change ," she said smiling.

"Because nothing will change . I love you, I always will,"said the detective , smiling , and she could read in his eyes that he meant it.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him passionately as she began to unbutton his shirt. She was supposed to call Angela and compel to the job, but actually it had also time until tomorrow , at least she would have to deal without him for long enough.

* * *

"Last call for passengers to San Francisco, " it echoed through the check-in hall.

" You have to go ," stated Esposito, while he held Lanie in his arms.

She had clung to him and her eyes closed. "I know , but I don't want to," she mutterd and came off a little from him, to look him in the eye.

"Take me back home with you ," she pled , and when he looked at her, there was nothing he would have wanted more.

"Hey , those are just 6 months time will pass quickly and you'd regret it if you don't get on this plane now, " Javier said softly.

Lanie knew that he was right. She reached up and kissed him once again for a long time.

"I love you Javier Esposito," she whisperd after their lips had parted .

"I love you too, " he replied , while Lanie took her bag to go to the check-in counter .

"Call when you arrived ," he asked, while he let go of her hand.

"I'll call when I get there, " promised Lanie , turned around again and kissed him.

"I really have to go now , " she smiled, finally got away from him and went to the counter.

Esposito looked at her, as she handed her passport and the ticket to the employee of the Airline, and took everything from her in. Her beauty , her long hair falling over her shoulders , that dazzling smile , she gave him and the glint in her eyes as she winked at him. He let his gaze wander over the attractive curves of her body and Lanie had to know in which direction his thoughts went, because she swayed her hips a bit more than normal, while walking away. When she winked at him once more over the shoulder before she disappeared from his sight field, Javier was sure that it would be hell of a long six months .

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Like it?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie sighed and put her cell phone to the side and stared absently out of the window when Angela came in.

"Hey, you've just talked to your cop , right?" asked her friend with gentle smile .

"How do you know that?" Lanie asked puzzled and took the coffee that Angela offered her.

"Well, you're a bit down and you have a certain longing in your eyes," stated Angela firmly.

"I must honestly admit that I didn't expect to miss him SO much," confessed Lanie before she took a sip from the cup.

"Hey , you'll see him this weekend ," Angela tried to cheer her up .

"I know and I can't wait ," Lanie grinned as she thought of the upcoming weekend , where she would meet with Javier in a wellness hotel in Omaha , Nebraska. They had opted for Omaha because it was halfway between New York and San Francisco , and they both saved themselves a lot of flying hours .

"Don't forget to invite him for New Year's Eve. I would like to meet him once , your Mr. Right , "Angela grinned .

"I 'll ask him , don't worry , " assured Lanie .

* * *

At the same time in New York:

Caslte looked enviously over to Esposito. The detective just finished his phone call with Lanie with an " I love you " before he sat down to Ryan and Castle at the table.

"Is everything all right?" Javier wanted to know , because he had noticed Castles look.

" Yes, I ... nothing , " stammered the writer.

" Bro , you know that you can talk to us about everything , " stated the Latino.

" It's just ... you meet next weekend with Lanie , " Rick replied and took a long sip from his beer .

Javier looked confused over to Ryan , but Kevin also couldn't follow the author and shrugged .

"You're down , because I meet with my girlfriend ? Castle , I know that you like me , but that you miss me when I 'm not there three days , touches me very much , but frankly , it's a little creepy. I don't swing that way , bro, " Esposito grinned.

Castle stood up and went to the fridge to come back with 3 fresh beer.

" So what 's really going on?" Ryan wanted to know .

" Espo how long is Lanie in Stanford now? 5 weeks ?" Rick asked as he sat down .

"6 weeks. But what's yout point, " Esposito still didn't get what Castle wanted to say.

" You see! 6 weeks! She's gone 6 weeks and you meet. Kate and I met for the first time almost 3 months have passed. 3 months that I couldn't even see her 24 hours. And when you're on the phone, you talk to each other , there is not this awkward silence when you call her, " said Rick depressed. "You know, since I see how you and Lanie handle this whole long-distance thing, I see how little is left between me and Kate, " the author confessed depressed.

" Castle , I know I should cheer you up now , but honestly I see that coming . I mean Lanie and I, we have a goal in mind , we know that she will be back here next April . The time until then will be tough but we will get there , because we know that it won't be forever like that. You and Beckett, you have never agreed on anything. You should talk to her , you set on anything , " Esposito told the author.

"We are engaged, we have already committed ourselves to something ," said Castle , who was not willing to face up to the truth.

"Castle you just told Espo that you envy him , that he leads a well-functioning long-distance relationship , in which the woman is on the other side of the continent . Your woman doesn't live more than one and a half flight hours away. Why aren't you with her more often? Yesterday I overheard you trying to convince Beckett that you meet on the weekend. I think neither Jenny nor Lanie nor any other woman in a happy relationship must be persuaded to spend the weekend with her man, " Ryan objected.

Rick nodded, he had to admit that his friends were right. "Do you need a taxi to the airport on Friday?" he wanted to know from Javier .

" Yeah, why ," asked the Latino.

"I will fly to DC on Friday . You are right , I need to talk to her , " explanied Rick.

* * *

" Room 216 , Ms. Parish has checked in an hour ago , " said the lady behind the front desk.

"Thank you ," answeredEsposito, took the key card and went to the elevator. He couldn't wait to see her again , the last 6 weeks had been hard. Yes , there was Skype, but that was just a poor substitute and in a few minutes he had finally the chance to kiss her, to touch her.

Lanie jumped as she heard the card is inserted into the lock. She hastily pulled out her robe and threw it on the chair on which she sat and walked towards him only in her new lingerie. Javi closed the door behind him and turned around when he saw her, dressed only in a black breeze of nothing and a dazzling smile .

"Wow, you look .. , " he couldn't continue because Lanie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately .

"It's damn time you showed up here ," she murmured against his lips , while both tried to catch their breath .

"We departed with 30 minutes late, " said Javier , while he gently caressed the soft skin of her bare back .

" Shh , let's talk later. Besides, you're clearly overdressed," Lanie said, smiling, before she kissed him again and then pulled him at his belt towards the bed.

* * *

After one round of love making , which was fast and needy and a secound round , which was slow , gentle and soulful , the two were closely entwined in bed. Lanies head lay on his chest and his fingers caressed her bare back .

" Shall we go out to have dinner somewhere ," Lanie asked because it was only shortly after 8 pm and she was hungry , especially after what they had just done.

"Granted, I 'm hungry , but actually tonight I 'm not ready to share you with anyone , even if it's just a waiter , " stated Javier before he breathed a kiss on her forehead.

" Okay, let 's see what the room service has to offer ," Lanie smiled , kissed his bare chest before she wrapped herself in a blanket, got up and took the menu card .

Javier sat up and leaned against the headboard to enjoy smiling , that Lanie came back into bed and snuggled up to him with the menu card in her hand.

Later Lanie turned off the light and snuggled up to him with a contented sigh .

"I missed that," Javier said quietly.

"What? Sex and then eating in bed ? Yes, it wasn't bad, I have to admit , " Lanie laughed.

Javier also had to laugh. "Yes, that was good, but I haven't talked about that. I have talked about falling asleep next to you. Your face close to mine and I can feel like how you get more and more tired. To feel you falling asleep next to me , soothes me more than anything else , no matter how bad the day was, " Javier confessed softly as he gently stroked through her hair .

Lanie found his lips in the dark and kissed him tenderly. "I love to fall asleep in your arms , " she whisperd before she laid her head back on his chest to finally fall asleep with its quiet heartbeat in her ear.

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Javier sat on the couch and phoned with Lanie , as it rumbled loudly outside on the stairs .

"What was that? " Inquired Lanie , who had heard the noise over the phone .

"No idea , but I 'll go check , " said Javier and went to the door . In the staircase were two young women and one of the two was trying to unlock the door to the apartment next door . Both were loaded with boxes and one must have fallen because some books were distributed in the stairwell.

"Looks like we're getting new neighbors , " said Javier as he leaned against the doorframe. "I'll see if I can help. I 'll call you later again . I love you, "said Javier , before hanging up .

"Can I help you? " the detective offered his help.

" No, thanks, we 'll be fine , " said the smaller of the two women.

"Are you crazy? Of course we need help ,"said the tall, slender woman,to the other.

"Nancy , this is my apartment. It's not much , and we really don't need help," replied the smaller. She wore her red hair in a short hair cut , was slender and looked sympathetic.

"That's true , it's YOUR apartment. You know what? If it is so little , make it on your own, " the blonde spat at her friend , put the moving box on the floor and walked to the elevator.

" Nancy, wait please ," asked the redhead , but the blonde had already disappeared in the elevator .

"Shall I help you yet ?" Javier asked with a grin , as he picked up one of the books .

The redhead looked down, embarrassed . "I should introduce myself first, I 'm Abby Geller , " the young woman introduced herself .

" Javier Esposito, " the detective introduced himself, and shaling her hand.

"It would be really nice if they could help me , Javier Esposito, " Abby said with an uncertain smile .

"Of course ," replied Javier and picked up the box.

"There are just moving boxes , furniture is already there, " said Abby as she was going into the flat.

* * *

1 hours later, Javier and Abby had taken up the last boxes . "Thank you, it was more than I had thought , " said Abby .

" Oh, no problem. We also moved in here a few months ago , it has probably always more stuff than you think , " grinned Javier.

"I would now like to invite you to dinner , but I know my way around here yet , and it looks in my apartment doesn't even look like a apartment in the moment, " said Abby slightly embarrassed, looking at the boxes everywhere.

" Oh, I know a solution. We go over to me , as it is now set up and we have a drawer full menucards of the best delivery servicex , but goes on your bill, "said Javier .

"I 'm in ," laughed Abby and Javier followed him in his apartment.

* * *

Javier had just ordered and came back into the living room where Abby just looked at the photos that hung on the wall.

" Wow, your wife is really gorgeous, " she explained as she looked at the photo of Lanie and Javier from their last vacation . It was taken on a beach in Coast Rica, Javier was standing behind Lanie had both arms wrapped around her and kissed her shoulder , while Lanie laughed happily at the camera .

Javier looked at the photo smiling. "Yes, she really is. But we are not married ... not yet , "said Javier.

" When is she coming home? We eat together ? " Inquired Abby .

"She comes home again for Christmas . She is currently working at Stanford University, " Javier told .

"Wow, it's only mid-November , then you don't see her for a Long time. I don't know if I could do that ," admired Abby.

" We see each other next week , I have a few days off and will visit her, " said Javier and smiled as he thought of Lanie and the upcoming holiday, when suddenly his cell phone rang .

"Esposito," he answered the phone. " Okay, I'm on my way , " he said before hanging up. "Sorry, but I have to go , work call, " Esposito said as he pulled on a jacket.

"Then we'll do the dinner another time. And thanks again for the help , " thanked Abby before she left the apartment .

* * *

The next morning, Ryan and Esposito just came back from a questioning of witnesses , as Gates suddenly stood before them .

"Detectives , please follow me , " asked her boss and went to her office.

"Detectives , may I introduce you to your new team member Detective Abigail Geller . Detective Geller , this is your team leader, Detective Javier Esposito and your colleague, Detective Kevin Ryan. Please give her a update into the new case ," Gates said , before she sat down at her desk , thus showing that the conversation was over.

" Oh my God, I didn't know that you are working at NYPD , " said Abby surprised when they left Gates office.

" You know each other ? " Ryan asked surprised .

" Yes , Detective Geller is the neighbor of which I told you about , " said Javier , as Ryan's cell phone rang .

"Ryan " ... " What? I 'm on my way ," he told the caller hung up and turned around, only to run directly into Espostio .

"Hey bro . What 's going on? " Javier wanted to know.

"That was Jenny, I think it starts, " Ryan said nervously.

"Well, then, go, " grinned Javier , Kevin nodded and hurried away.

Abby threw Javier a questioning glance. "Baby Ryan comes, " he explanied smiling.

* * *

" Is she pretty ? " Lanie asked , as Javier told her about Abby .

" You know I only have eyes for you , " he answered , while he went into the kitchen , to start making dinner .

" You know I have easy acsess to sharp objects , " she answered once again , but with a smile in his voice.

" I love you, Lanie , you're the only one I'm interested in, " replied Javier honestly .

" I love you too Javi , I don't want to have to wait a week until we see each other," she complained.

"Hey, we see each other almost every day on Skype," said Javier .

"That's not what I mean , and you know , " whined Lanie .

"I know ," Javier sighed when the doorbell rang.

When he opened it , Castle stood in front of him. "Hey, can I come in? I thought , maybe you also could Need someone around," he declared, in one hand he had a six pack of beer in the other two pizza boxes.

" Come in, " Esposito said , stepping aside to let Rick in.

" Chica , Castle is here , " he explanied Lanie .

"Well, I have to go on with my work anyway . I love you baby," Lanie said goodbye .

"I love you too, " Javier said before hanging up .

" Where have you been? " He then wanted to know from Castle , which he hadn't seen since the weekend when he met with Lanie .

"In Vegas, " Castle told Esposito monosyllabic and held out a beer .

"You were four weeks in Vegas ? " Javier asked surprised.

"Yes , I had to let off steam. How was Omaha? " Drew Caslte from the topic.

"Omaha was great. But don't Change the topic. How was New York? " asked Esposito before he took the first sip of beer .

"I doubt you two left the hotel room that weekend? " grinned Castle .

"That's none of your business. How was New York ? " urged Javier .

Rick stared at his beer bottle for a Long time before he answered . " Not good - it's over, " he said hoarsely.

"I'm really sorry , bro . Can I do anything for you , " Esposito wanted to know .

"Would you mind if I 'm following you an Ryan around? I need the distraction, " Rick explained. Because , even if everything at the 12th remembers him of Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were two of his few true friends, and he knew he needed them now .

"Castle, I 'm team leader and when it comes to me , you belong to the team , but the final decision rests with Gates, "explanied Esposito. "But I'll talk to her," her promised.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I know this chapter is somehow a bit boring, but I wanted to introduce a new chapter and end things between Caskett. **_

_**But I'll promise next chapter will be Esplanie all the way! ;)**_

_**Oh and thanks to the Reviews about the passport. I'm no US citizen, so I don't now which documents they need to travel. **_

_**Sorry for the mistake!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lanie looked tenderly smiling at the photo that Ryan had just sent her. A photo of Javi with Baby Tim in his arms.

"Hey, everything okay? " asked Angela who had watched her friend closely.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lanie confused.

" Because you're staring at your phone now already 10 minutes , completely lost in thought ," declared Angela.

"Here, look, " said Lanie and pushed the phone towards Angela.

A grin spread on Angela's face. "Now I understand ," Angela laughed.

"What? " demanded Lanie to know.

"You're thinking about getting a baby with your man, Angela grinned.

Lanie looked caught on . "No, we're not ready for this," Lanie fought off anyway.

" I don't belive you. You have here a photo from your Javi with a baby in his arms , so don't tell me that your thoughts don't go down that path," stated Angela firmly .

"But I really don't know if we 're ready, " confessed Lanie .

"Didn't you tell me that you were the one who had the doubts?" Angela asked her friend.

" Yes. But that's over. I know now that I want him. I want a life with him ,"said Lanie .

" Lanie-honey. He had been waiting for you , maybe the idea is not far-fetched for him," Angela pointed out.

" Maybe you're right , " Lanie smiled hopefully.

" Talk to him . And you'll see, when you're back in New York with him, you'll soon be busy trying to make a sweet baby , " Angela grinned .

* * *

A few days later, Lanie was at the airport and waited impatiently for Javier to finally came out of the arrival hall. His flight landed 15 minutes ago and she couldn't longer wait to finally see him again. When she finally saw him a short time later , she couldmn't help but run towards to him and hug him tight.

Javier dropped his bag, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a long, soulful kiss, until both had to catch their breath. " Welcome to San Fransico ," she murmured, smiling against his lips.

"If I always get such a greeting I come more often ," he smiled , before he locked her lips again with a kiss.

"Promise nothing that you can't keep ," Lanie laughed as she let her hands slip from his neck down his strong arms. Javier picked up his bag and the two left holding hands the airport .

* * *

Later, the two were naked in bed , Lanie was lying on her belly and had snuggled into the pillow , her body was only half covered with a sheet. Javi turned to the side and leaned on the elbow . He ran his other hand gently along the elegant curve of Lanies spine and watched smiling, that his touch caused goose bumps. Lanie sighed appreciatively and smiled at him tenderly. She considered him a thoughtful moment and realized that they should really talk. Therefore, she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

"What 's going on? " He had watched her expression became serious.

"I know that's probably a bad time , but I 've been thinking a lot in the last days . Javi that might surprise you now , but I'm sure by now , " Lanie muttered , sounding quite uncertain.

Esposito grabbed her hand. "You can talk about anything with me ," he assured her.

" Javi , I ... did you .. have you ever thought about whether we ... whether we will have kids , " stammered Lanie nervously and didn't dare to look him in the eye , but instead stared at their intertwined hands .

Javi smiled at her , sat up and kissed her gently before he put a hand under her chin and se thus forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Tim has made you think , right? I can tell you , me too. And yes! Lanie can imagine that we'll have children one day," said Javier and Lanie could read in his eyes that he meant it.

A happy smile spread across her face . "Come here so I can kiss you!" she smiled.

This , of course, she didn't need to tell him twice , and their lips melted into a long kiss .

"But not immediately, what do you think?" Lanie wanted to know when the kiss had ended.

Javi shook his head, smiling. " How about in one or two years ," he suggested.

They kissed again , this time more passionate. Lanie sank back into the pillows and pulled him along. "Until then, we just practice for making a baby ," Lanie grinned .

"Nothing better than that," laughed Javi before he let his lips wander over her jaw line to her ear. "I love you , chica , " he whispered before he slowly kissed and sucked down her neck, so that she could be sure that tomorrow she would have a hickey , but she didn't care at all at the moment. All that mattered at the moment was him, he was finally back with her and what was even more important , they had the same plans for their future.

* * *

The next morning the alarm clock rang ungracious Lanie switched it off with a moan.

" Just stay in bed with me ," suggested Javier, his eyes still closed as he pulled her even closer.

"I can't baby, I gotta go , " Lanie said half-heartedly , not that she really wanted to get up . He had one arm wrapped around her, on her back she could feel his bare , muscular chest rose and fell evenly and that he now also began to tenderly kiss her shoulder, really didn't make it any easier .

" Javi , I really have to go now , I 'm going to be late to my own lecture ," said Lanie and tried to get up , but Javi pulled back into bed . "Can't you just call in sick? We could make us a nice day, "suggested Javi with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that , " Lanie told him before kissing him and slowly but surely turned from his arms and stood up.

Javier sat up and enjoyed the sight of her naked body as she went to fetch some fresh clothes from the closet . Now Lanie could practically feel his gaze on her back and she knew that he could bring her to go nowhere today, except back into bed with him.

"Don't look at me like that ," she told him , played in strict tone.

"Okay," Javier replied to her surprise , but a second later it was clear why. He had risen and was standing directly behind her. He touched her shoulders only with the fingertips and slowly slid down her back, the lightest of touches , that let Lanie cringe . Lanie bit her lip to keep herself from groaning.

"I need a shower now," she said in a husky voice.

"May I come with you ," he asked, before he pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

_ That bastard knows what he's doing to me, when he kisses my neck_ Lanie thought.

"Otherwise, I love to take you with me, but I have to be there in an hour ," said Lanie with her eyes closed as she leaned against him and gave in his touches.

"Then we should take a quick shower , " Javier said between kisses, while his hands still caressed her body very talented .

"Then we should see that we come into the bathroom, " said Lanie and finally pulled it behind her into the bathroom.

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

" Hola chica , " Esposito welcomed Lanie . He had, unnoticed by her, came her in her lecture, which had ended a few minutes ago.

"Javi, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, I wanted to see how my girl is doing at Stanford," grinned Javier. "And I can tell you , you're doing quite great. Your students love you," Javier explanied, grinning.

"I hope I can really learn them something," Lanie doubted .

"Hey, you're doing really great," he protested, and followed her into a small room where teaching material was stored .

"Thanks," she smiled. Javier looked around and grinned .

"What?" Lanie asked skeptically .

"I feel just like back in high school. Where you looked for a quiet place for making out," he grinned as he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Javi, not here," warned Lanie.

"Why not," he smiled before he kissed her lovingly.

Lanie wanted to protest and push him away from her, but all she could really do was to savor the kiss and smile against his lips .

"What do you want to eat tonight," asked Javier.

Lanie blinked at him a little confused about the rapid changes of topic .

"I thought I could cook for you," he explained to the rapid change of subject, as he gently stroked her back.

" You know I love your paella, " Lanie said , before kissing him again.

"I'll hurry here , then maybe we can cook together, " she said after her lips had parted , she loved to stand in the kitchen with him.

" Well, then I'll get it all and leave you again to your students. I'll see you later," he said , before he bent down again to kiss her.

"Don't forget the wine," recalled Lanie with a wink.

"Certainly not," laughed Javier and wanted to leave the room when Angela came in.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interupting something," she asked with a grin.

"No, Javi was just about to leave," said Lanie and prayed that her kiss-proof lipstick really was.

"So you're the famous Javier Esposito , I've heard a lot about you," Angela grinned and shook his hand . "I 'm Angela Keller, nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Javier Esposito, as you have correctly identified , " Javi said smiling.

"I disturb you two so reluctant , but we have a meeting in 10 minutes with Sternberg," Angela recalled why she had come.

"I 'm already gone. Chica see you later," Esposito said goodbye, and couldn't resist and stole a quick kiss from Lanie.

"We can go, I first need to put away this, " said Lanie and cleared her teaching material from the last hour on the shelf.

"Uh , looks like someone had a lot of fun last night," Angela grinned and pushed the scarf, that Lanie wore and had slipped a little to the side and thus exposing an impressive hickey.

"Well , maybe Javi wanted to mark his territory, " Lanie said with a grin.

"Don't you think that the scarf is an exaggeration , it's totally warm outside, " Angel asked .

"But I can't walk around here, with this fat hickey in front of whole college , " objected Lanie .

"Why not? You can see either way, that you had sex last night, pretty good sex as it looks, " Angela grinned .

"What! Why? " " You have this certain gleam in your eyes," Angela smiled, grabbed the scarf from Lanie and then proceeded toward meeting room. Lanie tried unsuccessfully to remove it from her back and was finally beaten her fate , as she entered the conference room behind Angela .  
Later Javier was standing in the kitchen when Lanie came home.

"Hey honey, I couldn't make it earlier, " she said , went to him and kissed him tenderly.

"No problem, you can sit down, dinner's ready in 5 minutes, " said Javier .

"Okay , I'll take the wine , " Lanie grinned and kissed him again briefly and went armed with the wine bottle into the next room. She smiled as she saw, how romantic Javier had set the table, candles and roses, soft music playing in the background . She paused when she saw a CD case on one of the two plates. " Javi , what's with the CD , " she asked. "This is for you. I think I 'm old-fashioned times and make my girl a mix tape , " he said from the kitchen. Lanie put aside the wine , sat down and took the CD and read smiling the CD cover, to find that Javi had to written something on some titles.  
1 Rhianna - We found love -_We first met eachother at a crime scene , somehow a hopeless place_

2 Bruno Mars - Just the way you are - _There' s nothing to add_

3 Shakira ft Wyclef Jean - Hips don`t lie - _Cause you make me speak spanish_

4 John Mayer - Your body is a wonderland - _I love evry time you allow me to explore this wonderland_

5 Orange Blue - She's got that light - _Because of the lyrics " I need your hand cause you're my home "_

6 Aerosmith - I do not wanna miss a thing - _Cause I love watching you sleeping_

7 Bon Jovi - I'll be there for you - _I promise that_

8 Jack Johnson - Better Together

9 James Blunt - I'll be your man 1

0 Bryan Adams - Please forgive me

11 Elvis Presley - Can not help falling in love with you

12 Heavy D & The Boyz - Now that we found love

13 Akon ft. Colby O'Donis - Beautiful

14 Lifehouse - You and me

15 Coldplay - Fix you 16 _To see the last song you'll have to take a look inside ..._  
Smiling, she looked around , but Javi was apparently still busy in the kitchen , so she opened the CD cover and was surprised when she noticed a folded paper in the womb :

_I thought to myself , I paint all the unimportant from the text :_

105 is the number did comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's described precisely what I plan to do And you know one of these days when i get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life Will forever be enough , so there is not no need to rush But one day , I will not be viable to ask you loud enough I'll say will you marry me I swear I did mean it wants I'll say will you marry me How many girls in the world can make me feel like this ? Baby I do not ever plan to find out The more I look , the more I find the Reasons Why **You're the love of my life** You know one of these days when i get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life Will forever be enough , so there is not no need to rush But one day , I will not be viable to ask you loud enough I'll say will you marry me I swear I did mean it wants I'll say will you marry me And if I lost everything In my heart it means nothing 'Cause I have you , girl I have you To get right down on bended Nothing else would ever be Better, better The Day When I say I'll say will you marry me I swear I did mean it wants I'll say will you marry me I'll say will you marry me I swear I did mean it wants I'll say **will you marry me** Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh 105 is the number did comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's described precisely what I plan to do ...

Jason Derulo - " Marry Me "

Lanie sat there for a moment completely surprised when they heard Javier entered the room behind her . She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. " Yes ," she answered smiling against his lips before kissing him deeply. Both breathing heavily as her lips parted from each other again .

"I have something for you," said Javier, and drew a ring from his pocket.

"Javi it's so beautiful, " whispered touched when he slid the ring on her finger.

"I 've watched him many times and asked myself if you'll like it," said Javi , a little embarrassed .

"How long did you have the ring, " said Lanie by surprise.

" Been a while , but I did not want to put you under pressure. But when you asked me yesterday because of children, I was sure that we are on the same page , "said Javier , before kissing her tenderly again.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**I know it's been a while, but I'm really busy at the moment. **_

_**I hope I'll manage to update more often!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
